


Please Picture Me in the Trees

by BelleoftheBookstore



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Crying, F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleoftheBookstore/pseuds/BelleoftheBookstore
Summary: This is a song fic based on Taylor Swift's song "Seven." It is basically some of Catra's thoughts post portal/Angella's death, but before Double Trouble's call out of her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	Please Picture Me in the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know that this is short and not my usual Sander Sides stuff. However, I'm trying to break out of some writer's block, so bear with me. When I first heard this song off of folklore, I thought of a friend of mine with a messy home life. And then later, I started projecting some of those feelings on fictional characters lol.

"Please picture me in the trees. I hit my peak at seven." Catra was miserable. No one seemed to trust her or even notice the work she was doing for the Horde. Shadow Weaver taught her that power meant respect and power could only be gained from hard work. But like always, she was overlooked. And she no longer had true friends to help her feel joy...  
Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio were looking at her like she’s gone mad. Maybe she hasn’t gotten as much sleep lately, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be worth it. She had to prove herself, especially after opening a portal went so horribly for them….  
Only Scorpia and Double Trouble were friendly to her, but were they only friendly to her because they wanted something or worse, felt bad for her? She couldn’t tell. Just thinking about it made her headache worse. 

"Are there still beautiful things?" The horde locker rooms were drab, only brightened by Entrapta’s stupid drawing. This whole place was drab. However, maybe it was all she deserved. Adora was the one who deserved beautiful things, not her. All Catra did was destroy said things.

"And I’ve been meaning to tell you, I think your house is haunted… And I think you should come live with me." Since the portal was opened, she kept thinking about the brief time she had with Adora again. Even then, she wasn’t truly happy. It was just an act and not one Double Trouble would praise. She still had so much to prove, she did not have time to be where she wasn’t truly wanted... 

The tears came down rapidly as she kicked her henchmen out of the room. She missed the good old days when everything seemed simpler. Who knows what everyone thought of her now? She deserved all their hatred. After all, she almost ended the world out of a need for revenge and self-harm… 

"Please picture me in the weeds. Before I learned civility. I used to scream ferociously, any time I wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope you all are staying safe during the chaos that is 2020. I know I've been gone a long time. I've been busy with school, work, and my mental health. I've recently gotten into She-ra and I love Catradora. I intend to dive further into their shared trauma later. So stay tuned for that.


End file.
